peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Greens Keepers
]]Greens Keepers were formed in 1998 in Chicago by James Curd and Nick Maurer. In 2001 they released the EP "What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?". The stand-out track "Low And Sweet" was a swing-house number built around a guitar sample taken from the 1999 Woody Allen film "Sweet And Lowdown", played by guitarist Howard Alden. In 2003 the group released their debut LP "Present the Ziggy Franklen Radio Show!". A second album, "Pleetch", followed in 2004. This included the track "Lotion", a tribute to the fictional serial killer Buffalo Bill from the film "Silence of the Lambs". A third LP, "Polo Club" was released in 2006. Curd continues to release electronic music and DJ in 2014. Links To Peel :"This, as they say, is the record that everyone's talking about." (31 May 2001) "Low And Sweet" was a big favourite of Peel in the early summer of 2001. He played it six times in seven weeks, airing it at least once a week for three consecutive weeks in late May / early June and then once a fortnight over the following four weeks. On the programme on 31 May 2001 he can be heard whistling along to the final minute of the track in the studio, claiming that he'd inadvertently left the mic on. On the same programme he stated that he would be taking the record to Barcelona, where he was due to play a DJ set at the Sonar festival. It was mentioned several times that the track was generating a lot of interest from the listeners: :"About one in three people who's emailing us at the moment asks about that record." (06 June 2001) :"The most requested record we've had this year." (28 June 2001) :"We've had more enquiries about that one record than any other that we've played so far this year." (12 July 2001) The title of the EP - "What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?" - proved to be an ongoing puzzle for Peel. :"What is gan? Probably something fantastically rude or some kind of narcotics reference. But I don't know 'cos I'm rather naiive" (29 May 2001) The following evening a listener emailed in to say that GAN was a financial services company who used to sponsor a cycling team. Despite receiving this information, Peel does not seem to have received a satisfactory explanation. The track was aired again in July 2004 following a listener request. Apart from this EP, Peel does not appear to have played any other material from the outfit Festive Fifty Entries *2001 Festive Fifty: Low & Sweet #24 Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;2001 *29 May 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *30 May 2001: Bang In Your Face? (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *31 May 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *06 June 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *07 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *07 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Bang In Your Face? (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *13 June 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *17 June 2001 (BBC World Service): Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *21 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *28 June 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *12 July 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *26 December 2001: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic (Festive 50 #24) ;2004 *21 July 2004: Low And Sweet (EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic External Links *Wikipedia *Myspace Category:Artists